


This Pleasure is Unreal Erwin x Reader Lemon

by Anubis_Fanfictions



Series: Erwin's Pleasure [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_Fanfictions/pseuds/Anubis_Fanfictions





	This Pleasure is Unreal Erwin x Reader Lemon

The night started out simple, just dinner and some lovely wine to accompany it, now what was happening was on a whole other level.

Moans left your lips as the bulky blonde male attacked your neck with bites and kisses. Erwin started to strip your body, you doing the same to him. You were both fully naked in no time. Your eyes ran over Erwin's abs, 'god I wanna fuck his body' you drooled over how hot he is.

Erwin chuckled "See something you like [Y/N]?" you pushed Erwin down on his back, straddling his midsection, "I see a lot of things I like" you leaned down biting his collar, he growled. You licked and sucked his flesh, nipping and sinking your teeth in a few spots, moving down his body you sat on his abdomen your breasts pressing to his chest, you inched down, your clit dragged down his abs, you bit his nipples rolling your hips against his stomach.

"Excited I see, I can feel your pussy dripping on my stomach [Y/N]" Erwin reached down, his fingers brushing your wet cunt, you jumped forward feeling his fingers enter you, capturing his lips your tongues battled it out. You dominated Erwin's mouth, sucking on and biting his tongue.

You moaned hearing the wet sloppy noises coming from your lower half as Erwin's fingers worked in and out of your core, you sat up on your knees and removed Erwin's hand, turning around over his body you sat on his stomach again.

You started rubbing yourself off on Erwin's abs, your back to him he could feel your wetness on his tight muscles again, lewd moans leaving your lips, you cant help it his body is so fine, you just want all of it. 

"[Y/N] why don't you ride my cock now hmm?" he chuckled at your sudden desire to get off using his abs. 

Looking him in the eye over your shoulder you smirked,  moving your body down your tongue lolled out coming in contact with his enormous throbbing cock, your tongue traced the thick veins on it, you took the head of his penis into your wet cavern, flicking your tongue over the tip sucking out any precum dripping from it.

Your hips started to work again rubbing your clit over his abs you moaned around his cock sending pleasure straight through him his deep moans echoed in his chest.

"Ah god, [Y/N]" Erwin's hands grabbed your ass "Deeper, take it to the base" he gave a swift and hard slap to your rear, you let out a small scream, you dragged your teeth down his shaft taking him to the base as requested, your right hand came around to fondle his testicles as your right rubbed his anus, Erwin bucked into your mouth as your head bobbed up and down his tall shaft. 

You pulled off his cock with a pop, "Erwin do you have any lube?" you sat up with a smirk. Erwin raised a brow at you not really getting why you wanted the lube if you were so wet already. "I do, its in the nightstand here" he motioned to the table next to the bed on his right.

Slowly you got up, going to your bag you pulled something silver and black out, Erwin looked on in confusion, "What is that?" he asked, you chuckled, "My very pleasing toy." you pulled the lube out of his drawer. Climbing back onto the bed, this time you pushed his knees open, "This is my bullet vibrator" you smiled holding up the vibrator. 

"Why does it have three on it though?" he looked to you between his legs. 

"Because my dear, its an anal, vaginal and clitoral vibrator all attached to one remote, but today we're going to use it for two of those reasons" you smirked, opening the lube you coated the longer one for anal penetration.

"This one is going to go inside you Commander Handsome" you winked.

"Uhh, I'm all for trying new things but this isn't really my kind of thing [F/N]" Erwin sat up on his elbows.

"uh uhn Erwin, if you want to continue this with me then your going to relax and enjoy how good this will feel, besides you liked me touching your ass a bit ago." you giggled as you positioned the vibrator at his entrance.

"That was different though" he tried to defend himself.

"No its not, Erwin chill, I do this myself all the time, it'll feel good, I promise." you started pushing the lubed up vibrator into him. "just give it a try" you said as you fully inserted the vibrator the cord all that was to be seen.

Erwin relaxed into it. You crawled over his throbbing cock, the other two silver bullets you inserted into your dripping core. "Alright now we're ready." you guided yourself down onto Erwin's cock, burying both his member and the vibrators deeper. "Now the fun can really begin" you flipped the switch on the remote to the vibrator on high.

Erwin's hips thrusted up into yours immediately, his head rolled back into his pillows.

"Oh God" he groaned, you started to rock your hips moaning in pleasure with Erwin, using your legs to lift you up and down his shaft, his tip met the vibrating bullets each time.

Erwin's hips jutted up assisting you in a faster tempo, the wet noises continued to sound though the room with the sounds of yours and Erwin's moans and skin slapping skin

Erwin's fingers dug into your hips as his thrusts increased, the vibrators made the sex intense. He was getting closer and so were you, both panting and moaning messes, you ground down onto Erwin getting more friction, you flipped the switch on your remote to max.

"AHH! Oh My GOD! ERWIN!" you screamed "This Is So INTENSE!!" your walls tightened around Erwin, his semen suddenly filled you. 

"Ah God [Y/N] your so fucking Tight!" His hips thrusted a few more times letting out the last of his load. You fell forward onto Erwin's chest panting hard, you quickly shut of the vibrator to stop the over stimulation of your sensitive sex organs.

Catching your breath you stood on your knees, Erwin's now flaccid cock falling out of you his cum dripped down onto him from your sex. 

Pulling the cord attached to the vibrator you removed the ones from your pussy, more of Erwin's cum dripping out with them, you moved down removing the third one from Erwin's entrance, he grunted and moaned at the feeling, You tossed the vibrator onto his night stand not really caring that it was dirty, you'd clean it later anyway.

"Your a damn kinky girl you know that [Y/N]" Erwin chuckled as you snuggled up to his side on the bed.

"I know, and if you don't mind, maybe next time we can try something bigger on you." you chuckled in a darkish manor.

"Ahh, that would depend what you mean by that." Erwin got a bit worried.

"Well you seemed to enjoy my vibrator, maybe I can be your Seme and use my strap on, on you." you licked your lips imagining how Erwin would look moaning under you as you thrusted your vibrating cock into his tight hole.

"uhh" Erwin went silent.

You laughed at Erwin's reaction to your question, "We can always talk about this matter further at another time, I'm tired now, lets get to sleep" you gave Erwin a kiss on the lips. He chuckled laying back onto the bed, he grabbed a tissue cleaning up most of his cum off himself before he grabbed his blankets to cover you both.

"Good night you little Kink" Erwin pulled you into his chest.

"Good night Commander Sexy"


End file.
